Katie McKeown
Katie McKeown was a contestant on Season 13 of Hell's Kitchen. She ranked in 13th place. Personality Katie was a quiet person with very low self-confidence, but that led to her teammates walking all over her. She even nominated herself, calling herself the weakest chef on the red team when she wasn't. Despite being a decent chef, she refused to take responsibility for her mistakes at one point, lacked of vocal leadership, and could not handle her own team's strong personalities, which was her downfall. Season 13 Episode 1 While the chefs were on their way to Hell's Kitchen, the bus pulled over to Pacific’s Cinerama Theatre as Ramsay wanted to show them an inspirational video before going there. After Ramsay revealed the grand prize of the season, he asked the chefs to cook their signature dishes. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Katie was the seventh person from the red team to have her dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Bryant. She made a pan-seared halibut, and she scored 4 points out of 5 for nailing it. The red team won the challenge 24-23, and they were rewarded with dinner at the Bel-Air Hotel, cooked by Wolfgang Puck. When they came to Hell's Kitchen, she told the men to get used to losing after she saw them carry their own bags, and said that the women were here to stay. During dinner service, Katie was on the garnish station. She was not seen at all, and the red team won the service. Episode 2 During the Geoduck Challenge, Katie was not seen participating during the first part, but during the second part, she was paired with Jennifer. They had only one dish accepted, and the red team eventually won the challenge 15-14. They were rewarded with a day on an 80-foot luxury yacht with Ramsay. During dinner service, Katie was on the fish station with Denine. She was not seen much, but both teams were named joint-losers, and they were asked to nominate two people each. She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 3 During the Jacket Challenge, Katie was the second person from the red team to compete, and went up against Steve in the frittata round. Despite using fewer eggs than the recipe called for, she tied the round with Steve. The red team eventually lost the challenge 4-6, and they were punished by taking deliveries of 500 pounds of coffee, grinding them by hand, and prepping both kitchens for the next service. During dinner service, Katie was on the appetizer station with Sade. She was not seen much, except when she expressed annoyance over Sade's leadership. The red team lost the service, and they were asked to nominate two people. She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 4 During the Brunch Service Challenge, Katie was not seen much, and the red team won the challenge. They were rewarded with a trip to San Francisco, and lunch at Alteller Cren. During the reward, she got goosebumps when she saw Cren. During dinner service, Katie was on the meat station with Sade. She was not seen much, except when she got excited after seeing Chris Bosh in the dining room, and wondered why Ramsay did not have a tableside section. The red team won the service. Episode 5 During the Protein Identification Challenge, Katie was paired with Roe, and they competed twice. On their first attempt, they randomly chose turkey parmesan, but took four attempts to get it correct, and she complained that the hardest part was the other flavors masking the protein. On their second attempt, they landed on duck potstickers, but took eight attempts to get it correct. The red team eventually lost the challenge 7:41-7:07, and they were punished by taking deliveries of pizza ingredients, hand grating cheese, and drinking a protein shake. During the punishment, she called the shake disgusting. During dinner service, Katie was on the appetizer station with Kalen. She was not seen much, but the red team lost the service, and they were asked to nominate two people. Katie was the red team's first nominee for elimination, with Kalen as the second. When Ramsay asked her who the nominees were as he asked for nominees based on overall performance, she thought that the nominees La Tasha announced were correct. During her plea, she said that she owned her mistakes, but Ramsay was concerned as she called herself the weakest chef on the red team, while adding that nobody who wanted to be a head chef would nominate themselves. She survived elimination, and Ramsay told her to wake up. Episode 6 Back in the dorms, Katie told Aaron that the reason she nominated herself was because the person she wanted to nominate would have made her life hell if they survived elimination. After, she revealed that person to be Sade, as she believed that she was too much in people’s faces. During the Barn Animal Challenge, Katie was paired with Sade in the first part, and chose lamb chops and corn. Her unknown dish was not chosen, and the red team eventually lost the challenge 25-28. They were punished by extracting all the bone marrow for a ribeye special during the next service, and making the stock. During dinner service, Katie was on the fish station. She got annoyed with Sade's vocal leadership as she was yelling every ten seconds, but managed to get her first order of scallops accepted. On the next order, she sent raw scallops, managed to anger Ramsay when she claimed that they were fine in the pan, and he said that it only confirmed that she had no standards. When the women were working on Allison Felix's table, she sent raw scallops, and a pissed Ramsay kicked her and Roe out of the kitchen. Both teams were named joint-losers, and they were asked to nominate two people each for elimination. During deliberation, Katie was considered by Sade and La Tasha for her declining performances, but she blamed Sade for yelling at her as she could not hear Ramsay. However, Sade retorted that she should have told her to quiet down, while suggesting that she should find a different profession. Katie was the red team's first nominee for elimination, with Roe being the second, and they joined Sterling and Steve from the blue team. During her plea, she admitted that while she had made some mistakes, she blamed the red team’s strong personalities. In the end, she was eliminated as Ramsay believed that she was not ready to be a leader. Ramsay gave no comment on Katie's elimination, and she did not receive the coat hanging and burning picture sequence until the following episode, during the recap. Nomination history Trivia *She and Denine are the youngest of the season, at age 23 (28 now). *After her appearance on the show, she worked at The Turnhouse Grille. Quotes *(After being eliminated) "I was definitely gonna handled Chef Ramsay. It was just the girls that I couldn't handle. Maybe I should have taken a chance at getting my eyes scratched out, I let strong personalities overcome me. And it sucks." Category:Chef Category:Season 13 Category:Texans Category:13th Place